<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence Remains by GanesaIX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822947">Silence Remains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanesaIX/pseuds/GanesaIX'>GanesaIX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to love yourself [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanesaIX/pseuds/GanesaIX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t help someone who does not want to be helped. Do you want help?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to love yourself [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting here, normally I post my fics on my Obey Me! sideblog on Tumblr, but I figured I should try out this place as well.</p>
<p>This is the first oneshot of (hopefully) a series of them, that revolve my around my OC that I actually use in the game. I was encouraged to do this by many wonderful people on Tumblr, so thank you to you guys. ♥ If I end up even getting that far, later parts will most likely contain mature content. Ehehe... Anyways, read! I hope you like! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>To say that Karuna felt nervous was the understatement of the year. As she sat on the chair, placed in front of a wide, mahogany desk, she seemed to be far more interested in her own shoes than what sat behind that desk. So why was feeling nervous such an understatement again? Oh right, because the light haired girl was practically mortified by the current situation. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Getting called into a private meeting was pretty embarrassing. Getting called into one straight out of the class? Well, that had to be the worst, right? No. Of course, getting called into one by Lucifer himself – now that was a real feat. She had heard a certain white haired demon whistling right after that, which didn’t really help how she felt. Had she not been the shy and quiet one, she would’ve definitely said a few chosen words to Mammon. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>While she had been replaying that scenario in her head with various endings, Karuna had ended up missing whatever Lucifer had said to her. Honestly, how much more could she dig her own grave? </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You should really be paying attention – I’m not doing this for any amusement purposes,” the eldest brother sighed. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She bit her lip and nodded. “Sorry, that won’t happen again,” she promised in a quiet voice. She still wasn’t entirely sure why she was sitting there – while her grades weren’t perfect, she hadn’t failed any classes. Sure, she had come close a couple of times, but had always been able to get a passing grade by doing the test again. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s been brought to my attention that you’re quite withdrawn,” Lucifer said and kept his eyes on her. “While that’s not exactly an issue, it has ended up being an issue for me – on a personal level,” he added. “As you already know, this exchange student program is the first of its kind. So it needs to go well for everyone, especially the exchange students. Which brings me to the topic of you.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Karuna was nearly frantically going through a check list of sorts in her mind – a mechanic that had been used by her for a long time by now. No failed classes, no detention, no argument with anyone in the school, focusing on classes… She was running out of options. What could it possibly be that she had done wrong?</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re not a bad student if that’s what you’re wondering,” Lucifer began speaking as he got up from his chair and walked over to the other side of the table, “and you haven’t broken any rules or laws either.” He leaned lightly against the edge of the desk, arms folded across his chest. “I’ve heard that you haven’t really socialized with the other students, or my brothers even. I know that you humans can be painfully shy, and I think that’s what you struggle with.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Okay, she was shy. She would even use the word herself to describe her personality. But Karuna had never really thought that her level of shyness could be considered as painful. However, she knew that others viewed her differently because they didn’t really know her and she didn’t actively try to change that. “I’ve been like this for a while, so I don’t know--”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can help you with that,” the raven haired demon interrupted swiftly. “Provided you want to accept my help.” This wouldn’t be of any use if she didn’t agree to everything with full heart, and he had no intentions to waste his time. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Karuna was confused – how could someone who wasn’t her help her with something that had integrated into her personality many, many years ago? She was sure that Lucifer wasn’t a therapist either – and that thought alone was just weird. “So… what would happen if I accepted?” she asked, sounding like her cautious self again. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You saying yes and accepting the help comes first,” Lucifer replied, determined to tackle this obstacle first. “In fact, I’d recommend that you consider the answer to this question well. It’s not going to be a quick fix that’s over in a matter of minutes.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>And now she was scared – what the hell was he trying to get her involved in? Something that’d end up killing her? Selling her soul? Murdering someone? Her head was swarming with possibilities ranging from bad to worse. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can’t help someone who does not want to be helped. Do you want help?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Karuna’s thoughts stopped right then and there. He had a point. She didn’t really enjoy her life in its current situation. Of course things could always be worse, but she now understood that there would always be someone who would have things worse than she did. It wasn’t fair to her own self to compare things like that. She knew her thought patterns were toxic at the very least and that they would have to end at some point. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes.” It was a simple, short answer. But for the first time in a long time, it was an answer she had given with certainty. She had spent years fighting her own monsters alone and it hadn’t gotten her anywhere.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Hearing such a certain answer from the human girl was a good start, at least in Lucifer’s mind. He turned around and reached for one of the drawers in his desk, opened it and picked up something that made an, yet a familiar sound in Karuna’s ears. She was already curious, but was still petrified to the point that she wouldn’t raise her gaze from the floor. She heard the demon turning around to face her direction again, but her eyes were still glued to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Look at me,” Lucifer said – his tone wasn’t commanding or harsh, it sounded just like a normal, polite ask with a hint of certain softness to it. Light eyes finally falling on him and the item he held in his right hand, he smiled a bit. “</span><span>You already accepted my help, and I’m still offering it. I just need you to know that at any point when you do not feel like you can go on, you need to tell me and this will stop. Am I being understood?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Karuna wasn’t sure how to respond – all her words had disappeared as she had noticed the satin collar that had a simple lace bow and a bell attached to its front. Seeing how the raven haired demon was now expecting an answer from her, she had to think back a bit. “Y-yes,” she managed to say. The stutter just appeared there and she couldn’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Good. Now stand up straight and lift your chin a bit,” Lucifer instructed and took the few steps needed to stand right in front of the girl. </span><span>Seeing her do as he said made him chuckle internally, there were some positives after all. He had to move her hair aside slightly as he proceeded to wrap the collar securely around Karuna’s neck. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Perfect,” he whispered, mainly to himself, but he didn’t mind if she heard it as well. Based on the crimson color on her face and how quickly it spread, she had heard him. “Now, there are some… principles while you wear this. I’ll go through them with you now.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Karuna had expected the collar to start suffocating her as soon as it had been put on her, but it just was there – she could feel it against her skin, but it didn’t dig into it. She merely nodded at Lucifer’s words, still trying to catch up with everything that had happened within the past five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>It will stay on at all times, no exceptions. </span><span>Yes?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You will wear it with pride. Yes?”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>While you have it on, you will be good to yourself. Yes?”</span></p>
<p class="western"><span></span><br/><br/>“Y-yes.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Karuna couldn’t help but wince when she heard herself stutter and the raven haired demon sighed. She really wanted to mean it and be sure about it. </span>
  <span>Before she had a chance to have a staring competition with the floor again, she felt fingers gently grab her chin and she found herself looking into familiar crimson orbs. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re worthy of love and kindness, especially from yourself. That is what this is mainly for, to remind of you that,” Lucifer explained as he toyed with the collar with his free hand. “And I hope that before your time here is up, it will be what you have learned. Understood, kitten?” </span><span>His words were barely above whisper as he spoke – he was so close she was able to feel his breath against her lips.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Y-yes.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He let go of the collar and straightened up. “That’s it for now. You still have a bit of time left of your class, you can make it if you hurry,” he commented as Karuna basically fled from his office, face burning red. It would be an interesting year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>